Un triton au balcon 2
by Personne ne l'a jamais connue
Summary: Nicka, bébé chasseur. Harry est de nouveau en fuite avec une vie sentimentale hasardeuse avec Draco, le danger des mangemorts qui les guette, enragés de ne pas les avoir attrapés, et Nicka, sa petite sœur qui s'était fait enlevée… Slash DMHP. UA fantaisique Romance/Fantasy/Humour.
1. Visage humide

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Notre chère Rowling me les prête le temps d'une fiction de plus. L'univers est mien. Suite d'un triton au balcon, vous l'aurez compris.**

 **N'oubliez pas d'aller lire le premier tome, c'est quand même mieux, non ? J'ajoute que la fiction n'est pas un drama. Même si les deux/trois premiers chapitres sont tristes, elle n'en reste pas moins humoristique/fantasy/romance.**

* * *

 **Etat de la fiction : en cours 5/9 Chapitres écris. Post régulier, un toute les semaines. N'oubliez pas ma rémunération, s'il vous plaît. Une petite review, courte longue, négative ou positive, ça fait toujours plaisir.**

* * *

 **Préface :**

* * *

 **Lexique :**

* * *

 **Animaux :** Les animaux sont des êtres vivants pouvant se transformer à volonté en humain. A la naissance, ils prennent le gène de la mère, pour une fille, ou du père, pour un garçon. Les animaux commencent leurs premiers mois sous l'apparence d'un humain, puis arrivés à un an, se transforme dans leurs formes. Chaque animal à une prédominance dans un état, et leur contraire provoque une sensation désagréable, allant de la peur réelle à du dégoût ou juste des frissons. Les animaux royaux quant à eux sont particulièrement déroutés surtout lorsqu'ils croisent d'autres royaux. La sensation est dix fois, voire cent fois plus forte. Les animaux savent particulièrement fuir et se cacher, peu ont l'esprit combatif sachant les raids ininterrompus des chasseurs contre eux.

 **Chasseurs :** Il existe des centaines de clans de chasseurs, mais à Londres, deux clans sont connus de tous : les mangemorts et les phœnix. Alors qu'ils ont été prompts à abattre tout animal qui se présente, les phœnix ont eu vent de ce que les mangemorts leurs infligeaient. Ils ont décidés d'y mettre un terme. Entre autre, un chasseur est un humain doté d'une arme qui apparaît et disparaît, contrôlée par son esprit, de capacités physiques sur-développées, naissant directement avec l'envie de détruire les animaux. Pour eux, ils sont une erreur de la nature, même encore au vingt-et-unième siècle.

 **La guerre :** Durant des milliers d'années, les animaux étaient des bêtes sauvages, profitant de leurs états garous pour tuer et manger l'espèce humaine. Les chasseurs vivaient dans le but d'atténuer ses attaques. Puis il eut la révolution, les animaux se sont civilisés, ont appris à ne plus tuer mais les chasseurs n'ont vu, ou n'ont pas voulu voir, cet état de fait. Au jour d'aujourd'hui, même le plus féroce des ours ou jaguars ne se nourrit plus d'humain. Les animaux vivent cachés pour survivre, au milieu des tous.

 **Poudlard :** C'est une école d'animaux et d'humains, gardée par Albus Dumbledore, un chasseur de l'ordre du phœnix. Elle fut la maison de chacun des protagonistes, puis pour Harry.

* * *

 **Résumé du tome précédent :**

* * *

Harry est un aigle royal (vent). Il a vint-et-un ans. Il arrive à Poudlard après s'être émancipé de sa famille qui l'étouffait bien trop à son goût. Il rencontre Ron, Neville, Blaise, Dean, Seamus, Théo, Hermione, Luna et enfin Draco, des élèves de l'école. Draco est un triton qui commence à lui faire de l'effet dès leur première rencontre, d'autant plus que royal aussi, mais du côté opposé (eau). Des sentiments aussi négatifs de par son état, que positifs. Ils tombent amoureux, s'apprivoisent quitte à se mettre à faire n'importe quoi pour pouvoir le toucher.

Après deux mois de coexistence, les mangemorts font une descente à Poudlard pour débusquer un maximum d'animaux, Harry et ses amis s'enfuient, mais le brun est blessé. Il est sauvé in extremis par Draco, de mystérieux chasseurs et la mère de Ron. Un mois plus tard, alors que Draco et lui ont décidé d'emménager ensembles, il apprend que ses parents sont partis à Washington, pour faire naître Nicka, sa petite sœur…

* * *

 **Un triton au balcon 2**

 _ **Nicka, bébé chasseur.**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 :** Visage humide.

* * *

Je ne sais pas quand est-ce que tout a changé. Je crois que c'était un soir, particulièrement froid et pluvieux. A Londres, ce n'était pas inhabituel… C'était juste assez soûlant. Cela fait maintenant cinq mois que Draco et moi nous nous aimons, deux que nous vivons ensembles… Et il y a quelques jours seulement que j'ai l'impression que rien ne va plus. Je me rappelle de ce soir, extrêmement douloureux. Il est rentré après une semaine dans l'eau, et on s'est assis sur le canapé, d'un bout à l'autre, loin… ne pouvant qu'à peine respirer le même air. J'ai même dû jeter mon collier dans un tiroir… C'était horrible…

Je crois qu'il est toujours là-bas.

Draco n'en menait pas large aussi. Il était tremblant, fiévreux, et pour la première fois, j'ai vu de la peur dans son regard. Je n'ai pas osé l'approcher. J'aurais dû… J'aurais pu le consoler, le rassurer. J'ai préféré le regarder s'éloigner, m'apitoyant sur notre sort. J'ai préféré laissé la douleur et la peur prendre le dessus… briser mes ailes, broyer mon cœur. Je suis allé jusqu'à redevenir aigle pour m'enfuir. Je me suis senti comme un homme émasculé… comme une merde, c'est bien le mot.

Cela nous a pris une bonne semaine pour pouvoir à nouveau nous toucher, tout autant pour l'entendre à nouveau rire et le voir sourire. Mais quelque chose a changé… Son regard est moins doux, ses mots plus froids. Notre relation prend un tournant désastreux. Que quelqu'un m'aide. J'aime cet homme à la folie… Je suis en train de le perdre. Je perds mon triton au balcon... Aidez-moi ou faites le disparaître de ma tête. Que l'eau le soir quand je suis seul, arrête de mouiller mon visage…

* * *

Je mastique faiblement les quelques légumes qui sont dans mon assiette. Ron, en face de moi, me regarde faire un long moment avant que je ne le remarque. Nous sommes chez lui, en compagnie de Dean et Seamus qui se bataille encore. Ces deux-là, on pourrait croire qu'ils sont frères ou petits-amis, toujours fourrés l'un sur l'autre, c'est étrange que leurs amitiés ne prennent pas une tournure… plus concrète. Je regarde de nouveau mon ami et l'apostrophe :

\- Quoi ? J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Harry ? Et ne me dit pas rien, je sais que ça ne va pas…

\- Ils ne baisent pas, ricane Dean.

Je lui lance un regard de la mort qui tue, le faisant taire. Ce n'était pas drôle du tout. Mais Seamus explose de rire l'entraînant avec lui et je soupire d'exaspération. Ils sont bêtes tous les deux. Ron ne rit pas, il est très sérieux, bien trop d'ailleurs. Je sens qu'il me fixe, attendant sagement que je réponde. Je sais que je finirai par le lui dire de toute façon, alors autant se lancer.

\- Je dors sur le canapé en ce moment…

Ron sourit alors que les deux autres rient encore. Je souris aussi, bien que le cœur lourd.

\- C'est difficile. De plus en plus. Il suffit que je retourne dans la forêt quelques heures ou lui dans l'eau, et des tensions se créaient sans qu'on ne le veuille. Ça fait cinq mois, on ne sait toujours pas comment faire… plus… Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé.

Ron hoche la tête, comprenant ma tristesse.

\- Mais il n'y a pas que ça, je rajoute rapidement en jetant un regard moqueur aux deux compères. C'est psychologique… On s'énerve pour un rien, on s'évite parfois… souvent. C'est dur.

\- C'est un cap, ça va passer.

\- Oui, mais quand ? Je m'énerve un peu en buvant mon verre de soda à l'orange.

Je regarde les petites bulles pétiller et tournoyer, plongé dans mes pensées. Je ne sais plus comment je dois réagir. M'énerver, pleurer, m'exciter ou juste laisser couler… Cela me rappelle des mauvais souvenirs et je ne peux m'empêcher de toucher la petite cicatrice sous mon t-shirt.

\- L'été arrive, il ne pourra pas rester hors de l'eau très longtemps et j'ai encore du mal à le rejoindre. Comment on fait quand on est dos au mur qui nous sépare de l'homme qu'on aime ?

Seamus m'attrape soudainement par le poignet et me fait poser mon verre.

\- On se retourne, scande-t-il. Et on le détruit à coup de grosse masse.

Mes mains tremblent alors que je passe celle libre dans mes cheveux. Mon visage s'humidifie encore sans que je ne le veuille. C'est trop dur de rester impassible. Je cache mes yeux avec une main. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il me regarde bien que je sais qu'ils sont braqués sur moi, sûrement désappointés. Dean pose une main sur mon épaule. J'ai tellement de la chance d'avoir des amis sur qui compter dans les coups durs.

Le dîner se termine et nous débarrassons. Ron et moi traînons un peu avant que nous nous séparions. Je retourne chez moi, la tête pleine de pensées désagréables. Seamus a raison, je dois crever l'abcès. Il faut arrêter de fuir. Je rassemble tout mon courage en entrant dans la pièce principale. Ce serait ce soir, pas un jour de plus. Il est hors de question que je le perde. Après être passé par la douche, je me faufile dans le lit, le corps brûlant et colle mon torse à son dos. Sa peau douce me rassure, je me fiche des sensations intenses qui m'ensevelissent. Cette fois-ci, je ne le laisserais pas partir…

\- Tu es rentré, murmure-t-il en se réveillant petit à petit.

Je pose mes lèvres sur sa nuque et il frissonne. Cela fait bien plus d'une semaine que nous n'avons pas eue de gestes aussi intimes. Malgré la peur de lui faire mal, je n'ai pas envie de le lâcher. Pas tout de suite. Il se contracte puis se détend et tourne la tête. Il me regarde profondément, ses grands yeux gris luisent dans le noir. Je ne sais plus quoi dire. Mon courage se dissout comme du sucre dans l'eau. J'ai tellement envie, je sens ma gorge se nouer. Finalement, il se tourne tout en restant dans mes bras et autour des siens mon corps. Sa bouche se pose sur la mienne, bousculant mon cœur tremblant. Je sens des papillons dans mon ventre, je l'aime et le désire tellement…

Mais il tremble… et je me sens si mouillé… C'est si douloureux.

Je caresse du pouce sa joue, profitant de chacun de ses longs et doux baisers. Finalement, rien ne sort de ma bouche, je pose ma tête contre son torse, écoute attentivement ses battements un peu trop accélérés. Je m'endors avec ses picotements, et cette désagréable sensation d'avoir encore échoué.

* * *

Au matin, Draco est parti sans même me réveiller. Je me lève, dépité, prêt à démarrer cette journée avec tristesse. Sur le chemin, je retrouve Théo et Hermione, bras dessus, bras dessous. Je les salue et on gagne la voiture de Ron, toujours installé dessus devant le grand portail de Poudlard. J'ai dû mal à sourire, je me force et seuls trois de mes amis s'en rendent compte et savent pourquoi. Ils m'entourent, essaye de me faire penser à autre chose mais c'est impossible. Comme au premier jour, lors de notre première rencontre, il est et restera à tout jamais dans ma tête.

\- Au fait Théo, comment se porte notre petit groupe de joyeux lurons ? Demande Ron.

Tous se font silencieux, écoutant avec attention.

\- Ils ne se font malheureusement pas petits. Leur chef est un psychopathe, il est en train de former une espèce de plan bizarre. Malheureusement, je n'en sais pas plus, étant donné qu'on m'a viré de la bande.

\- Depuis quand ? Je fronce des sourcils.

\- Depuis que vous leur avez échappé à la banque Gringotts, la semaine dernière. Ils ont fait tourner leur cerveau et se sont rendu compte que les infos fuitaient par moi. J'ai de la chance d'être en vie, je suis parti juste à temps. Heureusement que Tom n'a toujours pas trouvé comment rentrer à nouveau à Poudlard.

\- Tu aurais dû nous le dire, s'exclame Dean.

\- Eh, ça va… On n'est pas en danger. Il se fiche de nous, il ne veut que des animaux.

\- Du coup, tu es un paria ?

\- Exactement, un sans clan. Une fois qu'on a trahi le clan, il est impossible d'en intégrer un autre. Qu'importe, je n'en avais pas l'intention de toute façon.

Il se tourne vers Hermione et lui sourit avant de l'embrasser sur la tempe. La jeune femme rit et me fait un clin d'œil. Je souris, elle ne sait pas combien elle a de la chance. Un homme qui quitte tout pour elle… J'ai bien envie d'y croire aussi. Si je le pouvais, j'abandonnerais mon statut royal pour Draco. Mais cela ne fonctionne pas comme cela, on nait royal, on ne le devient pas…

\- Ecoute, fait alors Neville en souriant, tu n'as peut-être plus de clan, mais tu as une famille… Si tu nous acceptes, aussi barges que nous puissions être.

Théo rougit avant de le prendre dans ses bras pour une étreinte.

\- Arrête, tu vas me faire pleurer ! Bien sûr que oui, mes amis !

Alors que nous nous réjouissons tous, Ron s'exclame très théâtralement :

\- Ciel ! Mon mari !

\- On n'est toujours pas marié, connard. Me vient la voix de Blaise derrière moi.

Je me retourne et mon cœur rate un battement. Draco est là aussi, marchant un peu derrière, les mains dans les poches. Il dit bonjour à tous dans un murmure, trop coincé pour des marques d'affections, mais se penche vers moi pour m'embrasser et me prendre par la taille. Je ne comprends plus rien… Un coup il ne veut même pas me toucher, le temps d'après il me serre contre lui comme si sa vie en dépend. J'apprécie tout de même. Il me décale pour s'appuyer contre le muret et je pose mon dos contre son torse.

Alors que les conversations ont repris de bon train, je n'écoute plus rien, préférant me perdre dans ses sensations qui me crispent et sa délicieuse odeur. Il sort une cigarette de son paquet et la fume. Je ne dis rien, j'y suis tellement habitué maintenant. Et je trouve cela moins désagréable que les frissons qui le font trembler.

Cette situation n'est plus supportable. Ni pour lui, ni pour moi. Et c'est cela qui m'attriste. Je le sais, tout comme je sais qu'il le sait… Et j'ai peur qu'un jour, il ne veuille plus de moi.

\- Harry ? Répète Blaise un peu plus fort.

\- Oui ? Je me réveille en remarquant qu'ils ont tous les yeux braqués sur moi.

\- Je t'ai dit que le directeur veut te voir. Il t'attend dans son bureau.

J'hoche la tête, me baisse pour récupérer mon sac. Au même moment, la sonnerie retentit et nous nous dirigeons chacun de notre côté vers nos cours. Je ne lâche sa main qu'au dernier moment, quand nous sommes obligés de prendre des chemins différents, et cela ne me laisse que plus lourd encore. Je marche vers le grand bureau du directeur.

Je dois lui dire quelque chose. N'importe quoi car j'ai l'impression qu'il est sur le point de me quitter. Pourquoi je n'y arrive pas, c'est au dessus de mes moyens. J'apprends encore à aimer, de la plus douloureuse des façons. Je commence à peine à ramper, qu'il faut que je courre… Je l'aurais suivi partout. Si je trébuche et tombe, je veux qu'il soit là pour me relever… Je dois lui dire quelque chose avant qu'il ne me quitte.

Je toque à la porte du bureau, et Albus Dumbledore me demande de rentrer.

\- Monsieur, vous avez demandé à me voir ?

\- Oui, monsieur Potter. Rentrez, s'il vous plaît. Asseyez-vous.

J'obéis, m'asseyant devant l'immense bureau de bois. Le bureau est simple, je n'en attendais pas moins de lui. Des tableaux de-ci de-là, quelques fouillis qui traînent, d'étranges boites empilées… Le vieil homme me laisse visiter l'endroit sans m'interrompre avant de me sourire.

\- Je crois que nous n'avons jamais eu l'occasion de nous retrouver face à face, vous et moi.

J'acquiesce. Je ne sais toujours pas comment il fait pour me cacher son aura de chasseur, mais je sais maintenant qu'il en est un. Il doit être vraiment puissant, ou tellement vieux qu'il n'a plus de capacité. Je ne sais pas encore. Il arrive à tenir Tom Jedusor en respect, la première possibilité me parait la plus probable.

\- Je suis sûr que vous êtes en train de vous demander comment un chasseur comme moi dirige une école comme celle-ci ?

\- Non, je lui dis, et je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir entendre la réponse.

Il hoche la tête sans rien dire puis se redresse. Je suis captivé par tant d'insouciance dans ses yeux. Il a l'air d'être toujours heureux, comme si rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Et pourtant je me rappelle de la colère qu'il avait éprouvé ce jour-là, quand j'ai failli mourir.

\- Très bien, de toute façon, je ne vous ai pas fait venir pour cela. Mais plutôt pour vous donner cela.

Il me tend une carte, sûrement de visite, que je prends avec un air suspect. Je la tourne entre mes doigts, sans comprendre. Il n'y a absolument rien écrit dessus, juste une carte rougemétallique, comme un passe pour un endroit secret. Je lève mes yeux vers lui alors qu'il sourit doucereusement et pose ses mains sur son ventre, satisfait.

\- Si un jour vous avez besoin d'aide, elle pourrait vous servir.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir un jour besoin d'aide d'un chasseur, je réplique, distant.

\- Oui, cela se comprend.

\- De plus, il n'y a rien écrit dessus…

\- Votre mère saura sûrement comment l'utiliser, sourit le vieil homme.

Je reste estomaqué. Comment peut-il savoir ? Sur les papiers d'admission, j'ai spécifié être orphelin… Personne, à part mes amis, ne sait pour mes parents. Je serre les dents, prêt à lui balancer sa carte à la tronche mais il ne se démonte pas. Il me montre la porte avec nonchalance, me coupant dans mon élan.

\- Je ne vous retiens pas plus, votre cours a déjà commencé.

Je me lève et rejoins en deux pas la porte. Une fois dehors, je longe les couloirs avant de m'arrêter devant une poubelle. Je tourne et retourne la carte dans mes mains, la place au dessus de la poubelle, prêt à la jeter. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je n'y arrive pas, une petite voix dans ma tête me demande de ne pas le faire… Alors je la mets dans ma poche et file à mon cours. Tant pis, je la jetterai plus tard.

* * *

Mes orteils accrochent le rebord de la piscine alors que ma raison m'hurle d'arrêter. Je n'écoute ni les uns, ni l'autre. Je replace correctement mes cheveux sous mon bonnet et mes lunettes devant mes yeux. Puis je plonge dans l'eau. Ce n'est pas agréable. J'agite les bras, sachant qu'ils n'ont absolument rien de sensuel à ce moment. C'est un semi crawl, semi brasse, doublé de la nage du noyé. Pourtant le débat de mes membres qui me gardent la tête hors de l'eau arrive à me faire rejoindre l'autre côté. Je m'accroche au rebord en respirant très fort, et repars pour un retour. De l'autre côté, je m'accroche à nouveau, presque désespérément.

Je retire mes lunettes et regarde Hermione, assise en tailleur, un livre posé sur ses jambes.

\- Alors c'était comment ? Je m'empresse de lui demander.

Elle fait la moue, ne sachant pas si elle doit dire la vérité ou mentir avant de grimacer :

\- Désolé, Harry, mais c'est pire que la dernière fois. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as aujourd'hui, mais tu n'es pas concentré du tout.

Je m'extirpe de l'eau avec difficulté, m'asseyant sur le rebord.

\- Ça fait un mois, Harry. Tu ne fais aucun progrès… A part celui d'arriver à nager plus ou moins. On dirait un bébé. Tu bouges tes bras et tes jambes trop vite, c'est pourquoi tu t'étouffes.

\- Oui, mais moins vite, je coule. Je proteste.

Elle soupire et ferme son livre. Elle se lève et me pousse dans la piscine. J'agite à nouveau les bras comme un dérangé, la peur tiraille mon ventre.

\- Calme-toi, me vint sa voix douce. Et laisse toi porter sur le dos…

J'essaye difficilement de m'allonger sur le dos.

\- Brasse avec tes bras de haut en bas. Allez…

J'écoute sa voix qui me vient déformer par l'eau. Je brasse lentement, j'avance tout seul. Je vois le plafond glisser. Si ce n'était pas aussi douloureux, j'aurais presque pu dire que c'était paisible. Nager dans la piscine la nuit, c'était mieux que le jour quand il y avait trop de monde dedans. Je lève légèrement la tête pour voir le rebord. J'arrive, sans trop savoir comment, à faire demi-tour, et reviens vers elle. Elle me sourit et me montre de la tête le fond.

\- Allez, tu recommences, mais sur le ventre cette fois ! Et n'oublies pas de faire de grands gestes lents et circonscrits.

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Je ne sais pourquoi mais sur le ventre, avec l'eau en face de moi, je me sens moins à l'aise. C'est comme un blocage. Je commence bien, puis me remet à paniquer et faire n'importe quoi. Et quand j'atteins le rebord, je n'ai plus envie de faire demi-tour. Je dois attendre un long moment avant de me donner le courage nécessaire… Une fois près d'elle, je sors rapidement de cette enfer et elle m'entoure d'une grande serviette.

\- C'était mieux…

\- Une fois par semaine n'est pas suffisant, on doit faire ça deux ou trois fois.

Nous nous dirigeons vers les vestiaires où je me change alors qu'elle attend, les bras croisés sur son livre.

\- Je veux bien t'aider, Harry. Mais tu ne penses pas qu'il serait temps que tu montres tes progrès à Draco. Après tout, tu fais cela pour lui non ?

\- Pour qu'il se moque de moi ? Je m'attriste. Non, je veux qu'il voie que je sais nager. Pas que je sais comment ne pas me noyer !

Je l'entends rire et je souris à mon tour. Je prends une grande respiration avant de la rejoindre, mon sac à l'épaule et une serviette sur les cheveux. Je me les frictionne pour les sécher et lui sourit.

\- Pourquoi veux-tu passer à la vitesse supérieure ? Me demande-t-elle alors que nous enchaînons les couloirs pour sortir de Poudlard. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

\- Non, non, je lui réponds, lointain. Je veux juste…

Soudain, je m'arrête et me crispe. Je peux le sentir, il n'est pas loin. Je fais signe à ma meilleure amie de faire silence du doigt et je suis son aura en gardant mes distances pour que lui ne me sentes pas. Je tends l'oreille avant d'enfin pouvoir l'entendre. Cela me glace le sang, petit à petit.

\- … je ne peux plus le supporter. Je crois que le seul moyen, c'est que je m'en aille très loin de lui et que je ne revienne plus jamais… Que je disparaisse sans qu'il puisse me retrouver.

\- Draco… Me vint la voix de Blaise.

\- Non ! Tu ne sais pas comment c'est dur d'être avec lui. Et…

Je ne peux pas en entendre plus, je m'enfuis. Je n'entends pas Hermione qui me court après et m'hurle de l'attendre. Je ne sens que cette eau, cette horrible chose qui ensevelit maintenant mon visage. Mon cœur va exploser. Je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas… Je n'imaginais juste pas que c'était si profond. Ça fait mal… Si mal. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je me contente de courir et de pleurer comme un enfant. Je me sens détruit.

Mes pas me mènent directement à mon appartement, sans même que je ne l'ai remarqué. J'ouvre difficilement la porte et la referme aussitôt. Puis je me colle à elle et descend sur les fesses. Cette putain d'eau ne veut pas s'en aller, je plonge mon visage humide dans mes bras, me recroquevillant un peu plus. J'ai si mal, mal partout. Une douleur qui ne disparaîtra jamais… qu'il reste ou qu'il parte. Surtout s'il décide de partir…

Je serre les poings, la colère gronde. J'ai tout quitté pour lui. J'ai fait tant d'effort. S'il était là, devant moi. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais. Quand mes larmes ont enfin séché, je me relève et ouvre la baie vitrée. Je sors sur le balcon, serre la barre de fer de la balustrade. J'ai toujours le cœur en miette. Je voudrais tellement qu'il disparaisse de ma tête. Je ne veux plus le voir… Peut-être que c'est moi qui devrait partir. Mes phalanges craquent, je me fais mal sans le vouloir.

Je devrais partir, retrouver ma famille maintenant. Fuir… Comme le foutu animal que je suis, comme mes parents m'ont toujours appris. Je fais mes bagages et prend le premier avion pour Washington où ma famille m'attend. Résigné, je ne me laisse pas de nouveau submergé par la tristesse. Mais quand je me tourne pour rentrer dans l'appartement, quelque chose capte mon attention. Je plisse les yeux. Là-bas, dans la ruelle, deux formes que je ne connais que trop bien courent dans ma direction.

J'écarquille les yeux, sans comprendre. Je les vois s'arrêter devant mon immeuble et me regarder. Mon père et ma mère sont là, juste devant moi. Je fouille bien autour d'eux, mais il n'y a aucune trace de Nicka, ma petite sœur.

\- Montez ! Je leur crie et me dépêche d'aller rouvrir la porte.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ma mère se jette dans mes bras, tremblante de la tête au pied. Elle m'étouffe alors que je peux entendre son cœur qui bat trop fort, trop vite. Du coin de l'œil, je vois mon père fermer la porte rapidement puis se diriger vers la baie vitrée. Il tire les rideaux et regarde à travers eux d'un air inquiet.

\- Maman, Papa. Qu'est-ce… qu'il se passe ?

Je repousse ma mère légèrement, alors qu'elle a du mal à articuler.

\- Ils l'ont prise, Harry… Ils ont Nicka…

J'ouvre la bouche, déchiré. Ma petite sœur…

* * *

 _ **A suivre...**_

* * *

 _ **J'espère que ce premier chapitre aura confirmé les fans du premier tome et réjoui de nouvelles lectrices. Ce tome se passe après les fêtes de fin de l'an, fin Janvier. Et les trois tomes, en tout, retrace l'année scolaire d'Harry.**_

 _ **Les ennuis s'enchaînent dans la vie de notre cher aigle royal, comment va-t-il s'en sortir ?**_

 _ **N'oubliez pas que je suis tout ouïe à toutes critiques, n'hésitez pas.**_

 _ **J'espère que cela vous a plu.**_

 _ **A bientôt,**_

 _ **Personne ne l'a jamais connue.**_


	2. Nicka

**RAR : Guest : Je suis heureuse que tu aimes.**

 **Cobra : J'espère que tu liras ce message, comme je ne peux pas te répondre sur l'autre fiction, je suis heureuse que mon nom de plume te plaise.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 :** Nicka.

* * *

Le noir et le silence de l'appartement ne rend l'annonce que plus dramatique encore. Je suis estomaqué, je n'arrive qu'à bafouiller sans pouvoir dire une phrase correcte. Puis mon père, beaucoup plus calme, pose une main sur mon épaule. C'est étrange, d'habitude, des deux, c'est ma mère la rationnelle. Mais je comprends qu'il n'est plus aucune raison quand on vous enlève un enfant. Ce n'est vraiment pas mon jour…

\- Harry, on a besoin de toi ! Me demande-t-il désespérément. Sirius et Remus ont réussi à la repérer grâce à son odeur. Ils sont au devant d'une espèce de bicoque gigantesque et bancale. On a vu des dizaines de chasseurs… Nous n'y arriverons pas seuls.

J'hoche la tête, bêtement. Je n'arrive toujours pas à parler, mon cœur balance entre la folie, la douleur, la tristesse puis la colère. Je ne cesse de réfléchir à cette journée qui n'avait pas si mal commencé que cela. Et puis lui, et puis elle… Je ne sais plus. L'espace d'un instant, mes yeux tombent à nouveau dans ceux de ma mère, exactement de la même couleur que les miens. Et elle me ramène dans le droit chemin. Je peux lire et sentir sa douleur et sa peur. Non… Petite sœur, je ne l'a laisserais pas tomber de nouveau. Je me reprends et serre la main de ma mère.

\- On va la chercher ! Je dis durement.

Elle me sourit, transportée par la joie et l'inquiétude. Soudain, la porte se met à trembler et mon père et ma mère sursautent. Je les calme immédiatement alors que moi, je suis loin d'être rassuré. Je ne sais pas comment j'arrive, d'ailleurs, à rester aussi stoïque en ouvrant la porte. Draco, devant moi, fronce les sourcils. Je ne referme jamais à clef d'habitude, attendant qu'il rentre.

\- Tu me trompes déjà, plaisante-t-il en m'embrassant furtivement.

J'ai un sourire forcé, et le laisse entrer. Il se stoppe et la surprise passe sur son visage alors qu'il voit mes parents.

\- Mince, bégaye-t-il. Bonjour…

\- Désolé Draco, je fais rapidement en prenant ma veste. Nicka a disparu, nous filons la chercher.

Mes parents lui offrent un sourire d'excuse pour les non-présentations et sortent de l'appartement. Passé la stupeur, j'entend mon triton s'exclamer et jeter son sac parterre puis nous suivre. Il court dans les escaliers pour nous rattraper et me choppe par le bras à la sortie de l'immeuble.

\- Si tu penses que je vais te laisser y aller seul ! Me gronde-t-il. C'est hors de question !

\- Tu n'as qu'à oublier que j'existe, je m'énerve en serrant fort les dents.

Je n'ai pas le temps de me disputer avec lui, encore moins de m'attrister, alors que l'incompréhension et la douleur passent dans ses yeux. Cependant, il ne démord pas, même s'il n'a pas l'air de comprendre et parle à mes parents tout en me regardant, moi, bien dans les yeux.

\- Dans ma voiture, tout de suite.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi ma mère et mon père lui obéissent sans faire de chichi mais ils le font.

\- Quand on aura sauver ta sœur, je crois qu'il faudra que tu m'expliques ce qu'il t'arrive. Me murmure-t-il.

Je recule légèrement, excédé. C'est moi qui suis fautif, alors ? C'est pourtant lui qui ne me supporte plus et ne veut même plus vivre avec moi. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi il s'entête à faire semblant ! Au contraire, cela me fait plus mal qu'autre chose. Je ne lui répond pas et monte à l'avant alors qu'il fait le tour et prend le volant. C'était rare de le voir conduire, mais il semblerait que ses gardes du corps avaient pris congé pour la soirée. Et nous avions trop peu de temps pour les rappeler.

Il suit les instructions de mon père, nous nous retrouvons devant la maison. Je renifle. Je peux les sentir mais pas les différencier. Je ne peux pas savoir de quel clan il s'agit, ni où se trouve ma petite sœur. On se gare bien loin et finissons le trajet à pied.

\- On est là, j'entends chuchoter.

Remus et Sirius se trouvaient agenouillés dans les buissons, juste à droite de la bâtisse branlante. Je la fixe, il est vrai qu'elle ressemble plus à une cabane hantée qu'autre chose. Des hommes sont devants, fumant une clope et discutant. A l'intérieur, six ou sept autres dont ma petite sœur. Les deux hommes sont fébriles, tout autant que mes parents.

\- Elle est dedans, c'est certain. Dit tout bas Remus. L'odeur s'arrête ici et ne ressort pas.

Je le regarde. J'ai des questions qui fusent dans mon esprit. Que faisait-il à Londres ? Comment ils avaient fait pour perdre un bébé !? Je sais que ce n'est pas le moment alors je me tais. Du coin de l'œil, je vois Draco qui recule et je l'attrape à mon tour par le bras.

\- Je n'ai plus besoin que tu t'éloignes, je le rassure.

Il hausse un sourcil mais hoche la tête. La douleur dans mon cœur s'accentue. J'ai si mal de le savoir si proche et si loin en même temps. Puis je le lâche et me concentre. Ce n'est pas le moment de dériver. J'arrive à sentir parfaitement l'aura de chacun d'eux. Je ferme les yeux, leurs mouvements sont plus fluides. Je les vois marcher, assis sur le canapé. J'entend la télé qui hurle… et les cris de l'enfant. De Nicka.

\- C'est bon, je sais où elle est… Je murmure à mes parents.

Ma mère aurait hurlé de joie mais elle n'esquisse qu'un sourire. L'espoir revient sur son visage.

\- On va faire diversion afin de les faire sortir. M'explique mon père. Toi, tu rentres par la porte et tu prends notre petite.

Ma mère me pose un baiser sur la joue et plaquent ses mains de chaque côté de mon visage.

\- Tu t'en vas ! Est-ce clair ? Tu prends la voiture et tu fuis le plus vite possible. J'ai laissé mon sac dedans, tu t'occuperas bien d'elle. Tu me le promet ? Mon chéri… Peu importe où tu vas, on te retrouvera ! Nous l'avons déjà fait une fois, il sera facile de recommencer.

J'hoche la tête difficilement, la gorge nouée. Quatre animaux face à tant de chasseurs… Je n'ai pas du tout envie de les laisser faire, mais la vie de ma petite sœur est en jeu. Je suis obligé de les laisser risquer leurs vie alors que Draco et moi, nous nous faufilons derrière la maison. J'entends ma mère interpeller les chasseurs qui garde la porte et les mouvements à l'intérieur se regroupent vers la sortie. Tous sauf un… Une toute petite aura qui devient de plus en plus claire dans ma tête. Mon triton se baisse et me présente ses doigts et la fenêtre ouverte.

\- Vas-y, je t'entend là. Dépêches-toi.

Il me fait la courte échelle alors que je grimpe rapidement dans la cabane. Le décor ne me laisse pas beaucoup de choix : des mangemorts. C'est sale, sûrement pourri, avec des miettes de nourritures un peu partout. Les murs sont tailladés, dessinés de tags écœurants. Et après, on ose dire que c'est nous, les animaux sauvages. Je me faufile dans la maison délabrée, cabane hurlante, dépotoir ambulant, suivant les cris de ma petite sœur qui m'appelle à l'aide. Je monte les escaliers, mon cœur bat contre mes oreilles. J'essaye de ne pas faire fie des bruits de la bataille qui rugit dehors. J'arrive enfin dans une petite chambre, encore plus lugubre et sale. Nicka est posée parterre, recouverte dans sa petite couverture tachée.

Je me jette sur elle et la sers doucement contre moi. Je ne sais pourquoi mais elle s'arrête brusquement de pleurer. Elle garde ses yeux semi ouverts braqués sur moi. Je souris, elle est tellement belle. Une petite touffe de cheveux bruns, aussi hirsute que moi et des yeux d'un vert émeraude. C'est mon portrait craché.

\- Salut toi, je murmure. J'aurais voulu te rencontrer dans d'autres circonstances. Je suis tellement désolé de ne pas être venu te voir plus tôt…

J'attrape ses mains dans la mienne et elle arrête de gigoter. Je caresse du pouce sa joue. Elle me sourit. Nicka, ma petite sœur… Je te jure qu'il ne t'arrivera rien du tout. Je redescend avec prudence les escaliers puis retourne à la fenêtre. Je me penche et tend mon précieux bébé dans les bras de Draco. Il la prend délicatement. Juste à temps car un homme me choppe par la veste. Déséquilibré, je plonge la tête en avant, sors mes ailes et me rattrape juste avant de toucher le sol.

\- Cours, je murmure à Draco et il s'exécute.

Je range mes ailes et nous filons droit vers la voiture. Je les entend hurler, mais personne n'arrive à me suivre. Je suis rongé par l'inquiétude… Mes parents… Sirius, Remus… je dois me faire violence pour ne pas faire demi-tour. Seuls les gazouillis amusés de ma sœur me fait courir plus vite. Draco se jette derrière le volant et démarre la voiture. Une fois à ses côtés, je lui reprend Nicka, le laissant libre pour conduire et on dévale les pâtés de maison avant qu'il ne ralentisse enfin.

La tension et l'adrénaline ne redescend que lorsque nous sommes sur de ne plus être suivi.

\- Où on va ? Me demande-t-il.

\- Il faut sortir de Londres. C'est un nid à mangemort.

Draco hoche la tête. Je caresse Nicka du pouce, m'assurant qu'elle n'ait rien. Elle semble être en parfaite santé, malgré les quelques tâches de saletés sur ses vêtements. Je me tourne vers Draco qui garde des yeux froncés sur la route. Mon cœur se remet à battre très rapidement. Ces mots vrillent mes tympans. Ces mots durs passent et repassent. Je n'arrive pas à les oublier, tout comme je n'arrive pas à lui parler… Encore une fois, ce mur qui nous empêche d'être l'un complètement avec l'autre est présent. On ne se parle pas… Qui de nous deux réussira à le briser ?

Les kilomètres et les heures s'allongent. Je sens que la fatigue m'emporte mais je ne peux pas avec l'enfant dans mes bras. Elle, elle s'est endormie depuis bien longtemps. Draco plisse les yeux et remarque un hôtel à quelques kilomètres. Il me soumet l'idée de s'arrêter au moins pour le reste de la nuit et j'accepte. Je ne suis pas contre, d'autant plus que Nicka n'a sûrement rien mangé depuis plusieurs heures.

Nous nous garons, et Draco attrape le gros sac que ma mère a laissé dans la voiture. Je ne l'avais même pas remarqué avant. Puis nous réservons une chambre et montons à l'étage. Mon triton prend soin de bien fermer à clef et de tirer tous les stores, nous plongeant dans la sombre lueur de l'ampoule fatiguée. Nicka s'est réveillée et recommence à gazouiller. Je me dirige directement vers la salle de bain et inspecte la propreté. C'est loin d'être brillant mais c'est suffisant. J'ouvre le robinet du lavabo, espérant qu'il chauffe rapidement avant de revenir dans la chambre.

Draco pose le sac sur le lit et l'ouvre. J'installe ma sœur sur le lit et commence à la déshabiller.

\- Tiens, il y a de quoi la changer. Je vais faire chauffer de l'eau pour son lait.

J'hoche la tête sans répondre. Mes lèvres restent scellées, j'ai l'impression que si je les ouvre, je risque de fondre à nouveau en larmes. Et je ne peux pas, pas maintenant. Ma sœur a besoin de moi. Le sang qui afflux contre mes joues m'empêche même de ressentir du malaise pour sa présence aqueuse. J'ai trop de sentiments en moi contradictoires. De l'amour, de l'inquiétude, de la peur, du bonheur, de la tristesse… trop, bien trop… Je vais craquer…

Je prends Nicka, maintenant nue, et m'assure que l'eau ne soit pas trop chaude. Puis je la plonge dans le lavabo, essuyant avec douceur toute trace de son sordide kidnapping. Elle bouge beaucoup, j'ai du mal à la tenir. Je fais attention à tout, sa tête, ses jambes, la température, je suis très concentré.

\- Calme-toi, petite femme… Je sais que je ne suis pas aussi doué que nos parents…

Je craque… Je sens une larme couler sur ma joue. Ma vue se brouille un peu alors je me dépêche de me frotter les yeux.

\- Je fais de mon mieux, d'accord, chaton ?

Je renifle, je ne peux pas m'empêcher, je fonds en larmes. Draco arrive derrière moi et passe ses mains dans l'eau. Il sort un gel douche et nettoie ma petite sœur avec. Je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter de pleurer. Ma petite sœur d'à peine trois mois venait de vivre un enfer, mes parents étaient portés disparus, l'homme que j'aime le plus au monde me hait et ne souhaite que vivre loin de moi. Mon cœur est comme transpercé par de millions de petites flèches.

Ma sœur, elle, tapote du pied l'eau de sa mini piscine. Je la tiens fermement. Elle est tellement plus forte que moi, moi qui ne peux plus m'arrêter de gémir.

Quand Draco a fini de la savonner, il la rince avec douceur puis me tend sa serviette. Je pose la capuche sur sa tête puis l'enveloppe dedans, m'assurant que ses bras puissent bouger.

\- Je peux prendre le relai, si tu veux, fait doucement mon petit-ami.

J'hoche négativement la tête et la ramène sur le lit. Je l'habille d'un pyjama bleu ciel puis de sa gigoteuse. J'essuie tant bien que mal mes larmes. Je vois Draco sortir dehors. Cela ne me calme pas plus. Ma petite princesse commence elle aussi à renifler et je remarque qu'un biberon attend sur la cuisinière. Je la prends dans mes bras et lui donne. Elle tète rapidement, prenant à peine le temps de savourer et cela me fait rire.

\- Doucement, chérie, tu vas t'étouffer…

Je l'embrasse sur le front. Après qu'elle est vidée le contenant, elle s'endort comme un rien, aussi épuisée que moi. Je la pose avec délicatesse entre les deux coussins, m'assurant qu'elle ne puisse plus bouger avant de m'éclipser dehors à mon tour. Draco est là, appuyé contre la rambarde et j'en fait de même, expirant bruyamment. Je regarde les mégots écrasées par terre et fronce les sourcils. Il en est à sa troisième…

\- Elle s'est endormie ? Me demande-t-il dans un souffle.

\- Oui…

Je cache mon visage dans mes mains. J'ai mal partout. Surtout dans ma tête. Surtout dans mon cœur. Nous revoilà en fuite… Qu'allons nous devenir ?

\- Je suis désolé pour tes parents… Ajoute-t-il un peu après.

\- Ils vont s'en sortir, me rassures-je.

Il hoche, aussi conscient que moi qu'on ne pouvait pas en être sûr. Il jette son mégot et se tourne vers moi. Il m'observe, ne dit rien. Puis pose sa main sur ma joue. Mon chagrin me refuse de le repousser, malgré la douleur et la colère. J'ai envie de lui hurler dessus. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi s'adonne-t-il à tous ses gestes qui me font espérer et l'aimer… alors que lui, non… ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il reste ? Pourquoi ne part-il pas maintenant que nous sommes en lieu sûr ? Je ne dis rien, m'emmure dans ce silence oppressant. Le laisser baiser mon front, mon autre joue puis mes lèvres. Je m'accroche même à son dos, comme si ma vie en dépendait. Il m'enserre à la taille et je l'aime encore et toujours plus. Bordel, pourquoi suis-je si faible… ?

Pourtant, l'espace d'un baiser, le froid qu'il y avait entre lui et moi disparait. Comme à chaque fois, ne laissant que l'envie, toujours plus de désir. Il se recule enfin, nous laissant pantois, tremblant de douleur. Il prend ma main et me ramène dans la chambre. Nous nous couchons, entourant Nicka et je peux dire que dormir fut bien meilleur remède cette nuit-là que n'importe quelle autre…

* * *

Je me suis réveillé en sursaut. Les auras autour de nous dansaient comme la fumée noire d'une menace fantastique. La peur me glaça le sang puis je réagis très vite, secouant Draco. Il se réveilla à son tour, inquiet et je place ma main sur sa bouche, puis un doigt sur la mienne. Il hoche la tête et se lève, remballe les affaires de la petite. Je la prend dans mes bras délicatement, essayant de ne pas la réveiller.

Je suis angoissé, je vois rapidement qu'il est presque midi. On ne s'est pas réveillé, encore moins pris le temps de mettre un réveil. Draco jette un œil par la fenêtre et grince des dents.

\- Ils sont à côté de ma voiture. Il va falloir qu'on parte à pied.

Il prend le sac et le met sur son dos.

\- Viens !

Je l'attrape par la main et l'entraîne dans la salle de bain. J'ouvre la fenêtre et je saute tout en déployant mes ailes. Nicka, serrée contre mon flanc, je lui tends une main. Il la prend sans hésiter et s'accroche à moi. Je nous emmène un peu plus loin, rasant presque le sol, avant de nous poser. Nous avons de la chance qu'il n'y ait personne sur les routes, ni dehors. Nous commençons à courir vers la forêt qui longe la route, nous cachant à l'intérieur.

Ma petite sœur s'est réveillée et maintenant s'agite.

\- Comment ont-ils fait pour nous retrouver aussi vite ? Je lui demande.

\- Ma plaque, sûrement. Tu sais bien que ces chasseurs à la mord moi le nœud sont postés partout, y compris les forces de l'ordre. Ils ont accès à tout ce qu'ils veulent…

Je sais qu'il a raison. Il va falloir redoubler de prudence et éviter les grandes agglomérations, les axes principaux. Comment font tous les criminels en cavales ? Nous arrêtons de courir quand nous nous trouvons assez loin d'eux. Ma petite sœur me remercie en me vomissant dessus. Je fais la grimace quand soudain j'entends son rire cristallin. Je m'arrête net, me tournant vers lui. Cela m'avait tant manqué, son rire…

Mon visage se crispe et il reprend son sérieux.

\- Quoi ?

\- Rien… Je…

Mes mots se bloquent encore. Ce fichu mur… Bordel… Ce mur qui m'agace tellement… Je dois dire quelque chose avant qu'il ne décide de me quitter… Je le sais. Mais rien ne veut sortir. Et je dis la seule chose que je ne veux pas.

\- Rentre chez nous, Draco… Pars. Je vais m'en sortir, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu n'as pas à vivre… ça.

Je fais demi-tour et commence à marcher.

\- N'importe quoi, je l'entends grogner. Si tu crois…

\- Si je crois quoi !? J'hurle enfin en me retournant.

Le mur s'épaissit comme ma colère double.

\- Si je crois quoi, bordel ? Pourquoi tu me fais autant chier !? Qu'est-ce que tu en as foutre de ce qui peut bien m'arriver !?

Son regard perplexe ne m'aide pas. Je boue de l'intérieur, ma douleur, ma peine, tout sort, bien malgré moi. Je voulais lui parler, je suis maintenant en train de crier. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais mais je n'arrive plus à me retenir.

\- Je t'ai entendu parler avec Blaise, hier soir. Je revenais de la piscine et j'ai tout entendu ! Tu ne me supportes plus, tu ne m'aimes plus, tu veux partir. Alors va-t'en et arrête de me faire autant mal !

Draco ouvre la bouche et la referme puis il fronce les sourcils.

\- Tu revenais de la piscine ?

J'enrage. Il a de la chance que j'ai la petite dans les bras, sinon je l'aurais frappé au visage. Je m'enfuis encore et après un temps, il court pour me rattraper.

\- Harry, attend… Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

\- Cela ne pouvait pas être plus clair, je m'attriste en ne décélérant pas.

Il se met devant moi et marche à reculons.

\- Cela fait deux semaines qu'on s'évite. On se retrouve à peine le soir, soit tu rentres tard, soit c'est moi parce que je n'ai pas envie de voir ton visage rempli de peur et de douleur. Ou alors froid comme la glace. Je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas mais je ne pouvais pas me résigner…

\- Harry, écoute-moi ! Je ne voulais pas partir parce que je ne t'aime plus…

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais hier.

Je le repousse alors qu'il s'arrête. Mais il se remet à nouveau devant. Je vois la chute arriver mais ne lui dit rien. Son pied se prend dans la branche à terre et il tombe sur les fesses. Je m'arrête et hésite. Il grimace de douleur une seconde avant de me regarder. Ses yeux me troublent, ils sont tellement tristes. Plus triste que jamais je n'ai eu l'occasion de le voir. Nous avons inversés les rôles. Me voilà stupéfait et en colère et lui, attristé et désespéré.

\- Harry, je t'aime…

Je reste ébahi, choqué. Mon cœur s'emballe.

\- Je t'aime toujours, bien plus que hier, bien moins que demain. Harry, je te promets que tu as mal compris…

Les nuages ont rendu le ciel sombre et l'orage gronde. Foutu temps anglais et mois de janvier. L'eau ne va pas tarder à nous ensevelir. Au moins, elle cachera celle de mon visage alors que mes yeux me picotent à nouveau.

\- J'ai tout laissé tomber pour toi, je chuchote. J'ai laisser partir mes parents, je n'ai pas assisté à la naissance de ma petite sœur, j'ai renoncé à aller la voir pendant les vacances à cause de ton stage pourri ! Je l'ai laissé se faire kidnapper par des mangemorts alors que j'aurais dû être auprès d'elle… Peut-être… que j'aurais empêché mes parents et mes parrains de se sacrifier…

\- Harry, gémit-il.

\- Et ensuite tu me brises avec tes mots, tes gestes et ton amour de pacotille. Je ne sais même pas si un jour, tu as su ce que c'était…

J'ai mal… tellement mal… Mes pensées sont brouillées par la colère et la tristesse. Je n'arrive plus à réfléchir correctement. J'attrape le sac qui a glissé de ses épaules et je repars. J'espère qu'il ne me suivra pas cette-fois. Je ne veux plus le voir… L'eau coule. Je n'arrive pas à différencier celle du ciel et de mes yeux.

Une chose me préoccupe, je dois mettre Nicka à l'abri. Je m'enfonce dans la forêt, marchant longtemps, la couvrant du mieux que je pouvais avant d'arriver devant une petite caverne. Je rentre à l'intérieur et la sors de sous mon gilet. Elle ne fait pas un geste, attendant les miens, me regardant avec ses petits yeux curieux. Je souris et embrasse son front.

\- Tout va bien, petite sœur. Je suis là…

Je l'installe dans le sac, espérant la réchauffer un peu. Le noir de la caverne me fait frissonner. La pluie bat encore plus fort. Ce bruit devient de plus en plus insupportable. Je me recroqueville sur moi-même, seul les gazouillis de ma sœur arrivent à plus ou moins me calmer. Nicka, personne ne te touchera plus, ça je le promets…

* * *

 _ **A suivre...**_

* * *

 _ **Comme je lui vous ais averti, les premiers chapitres sont assez tristes, mais ça ira mieux ensuite. Première dispute entre les deux hommes. Vont-ils réussir à se retrouver ? Pour les chasseurs ont enlevé Nicka ? Sera-t-elle en sécurité maintenant ?**_

 _ **J'espère que cela vous a plu.**_

 _ **A bientôt,**_

 _ **Personne ne l'a jamais connue.**_


	3. Métamorphose

**Chapitre 3 :** Métamorphose.

* * *

Perdu dans mes pensées, je ne vois pas le temps passer. Je suis las et fatigué, triste au plus haut point et ce n'est qu'une fois que mes sens se sont calmés que je m'en veux de mettre énervé de la sorte. Je sursaute quand Nicka se met à hurler. Je la reprends dans mes bras, la berçant quelque peu. Il faut que je me bouge, il n'est plus temps de m'apitoyer. Si je ne veux pas qu'elle meure de froid et de faim, je dois m'activer. Je sors le lait en poudre et l'eau et réussit tant bien que mal à faire un biberon. Malheureusement, dés la première gorgée, elle recrache puis pleure de nouveau.

\- Allez, princesse… Tu dois te nourrir.

\- Elle ne boira pas si c'est froid.

Je me fige, mes yeux s'écarquillent, ma bouche reste grande ouverte. Il entre dans ma petite grotte comme si de rien n'était et pose des bûches sur le sol. Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. J'entends mon cœur cogner contre mes oreilles. Il retire ses vêtements mouillés et ses chaussures. Et enfin, il me regarde. Il est lui aussi figé, le visage sans expression, je n'arrive pas à discerner ses pensées.

\- Sèches-les avec tes ailes, m'ordonne-t-il.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me lève, je me sens complètement hypnotisé. Je sors mes ailes de mon t-shirt déjà bien déchiré et les bats. Le vent s'élève, des bourrasques qui lui arrivent dessus. Il baisse la tête. Elle le rende tremblant comme une feuille, le sèche, autant lui que le bois qu'il a ramené en un instant. Il prend des pierres et forme un simili cercle avant de disposer les bûches dedans. Et pendant que je m'installe à nouveau, il se met à parler.

\- Je ne te l'ai jamais dit mais avant d'atterrir à Poudlard, j'ai vécu quelques temps dans la rue et dans les forêts. Je me suis débrouillé seul pendant longtemps. Jusqu'à ce que Vincent et Gregory me retrouve en fait. Ils m'ont pratiquement sauvé la vie. C'est pour ça que je ne veux pas qu'ils me quittent.

Il sort son briquet de la poche de son pantalon et fait brûler quelques branchages avant de faire naître un feu qui nous réchauffe en un instant. Il en profite pour sortir une cigarette et se mettre à fumer en faisant attention à ce qu'il n'envoie rien sur ma sœur. J'ai le cœur palpitant, la gorge nouée. Je n'arrive plus à détacher mon regard de sa bouche, de son visage. Il continue :

\- Ils m'ont dit qu'ils avaient toujours était loyaux envers mon père et envers moi. Et que même si j'avais été banni, ils ne pouvaient pas faillir à ma protection tout autant. Je n'ai jamais eu droit à d'autres explications. Cela m'a suffit pour comprendre à quel point j'avais besoin d'eux… Autant qu'eux de moi.

Il s'avance et m'arrache le biberon des mains. Il le place à côté du feu avant de s'asseoir. Je ne sais pas quoi dire, je suis à la fois surpris et extrêmement honteux. Je m'en veux encore plus de m'être énervé sans avoir pris la peine de l'écouter. Il était si rare qu'il parlait… Non, il ne parlait jamais et pour une fois qu'il le voulait, je l'ai bêtement repoussé.

\- C'était la première fois, continue-t-il. La première fois que j'ai ressentie de l'amitié. La première fois que mon cœur s'est réveillé à des sentiments autres que la haine et la colère pour quelqu'un. Puis je suis rentré à Poudlard, j'ai rencontré Blaise et d'autres qui nous ont quitté malheureusement… Pansy Parkinson, Astoria Greengrass, qui fut ma première petite amie pendant quelques mois. Je ne ressentais que de l'amitié, c'est vrai… et puis…

Jamais il ne s'était autant ouvert à moi. Son regard métallique fond alors qu'il fixe le feu. J'ai tellement envie de l'embrasser, de dire n'importe quoi pour me faire pardonner. Mais je serre l'enfant dans mes bras, perturbé par ses mots, perturbé par ses gestes. Comme la toute première fois où nous nous sommes rencontrés, quand je ne le connaissais pas encore. Et je me rends compte à quel point je ne sais réellement rien sur lui…

\- Et puis il y a eu toi. Et je suis tombé complètement sous le charme. Ta prestance, ton aura, le fait que tu sois si… intouchable. Tu m'as charmé en un regard. J'arrivais à peine à respirer quand tu étais là. Je me sentais oppressé, démuni. Je me donnais tellement contenance pour ne pas paraître faible à tes yeux. Alors que toi, tu te mettais complètement à nu. Je ne comprenais pas… Tu as raison, tu as tout quitté pour moi alors que je ne demandais pas tant.

\- Draco, je murmure d'une voix cassée par l'émotion.

\- Non ! Laisse-moi finir. Tu as parlé, c'est à moi.

Il se racle la gorge, je pense que lui aussi n'est pas dans son assiette. Il a perdu cette assurance qui lui saillait toujours. Il est tremblant, de par sa voix et ses mains. Il jette son mégot dans le feu qui se consume en quelques secondes seulement. Je me lève et m'assois à côté de lui. Il me tend le lait réchauffé et je le donne à la petite qui ne se prive pas. Mon triton prend un bâton et agite le feu, créant quelques flammèches magnifiques.

\- Non, je ne demandais rien mais tu l'as fait. Tu l'as fait parce que tu m'aimes, parce que tu voulais toujours rester près de moi. J'étais heureux, sans le savoir, sans me rendre compte des sacrifices que tu t'octroyais… pour moi. De mon côté, je partais en cachette avec Blaise dans la forêt.

J'écarquille les yeux. De quoi parle-t-il ? Il me regarde du coin de l'œil alors que ses joues rosirent et rebaissent vite les yeux. Il a peur de dire la vérité. Peur que je me moque de lui, peut-être… Mais je n'ai pas du tout envie de rire. J'ai juste envie de le serrer de nouveau contre moi. De lui dire que moi aussi je l'aime à la folie. Il ne me laisse pas le temps de parler et s'empresse de dire très rapidement :

\- Je n'ai jamais fait de stupide stage, Harry. C'est la seule excuse que j'ai trouvé pour m'éloigner sans que tu le saches. J'allais dans la forêt, je grimpais dans un arbre et j'attendais que le vent me torde, des minutes, des heures… Serrant tes plumes dans mes mains. Et cela avait fonctionné… Nous arrivions à nous toucher, plus que de raison. J'arrivais à t'embrasser sans te voir souffrir et sans souffrir aussi. J'étais même prêt à te demander de m'emmener voler. Je savais que si nous partions à Washington pendant deux semaines, je perdrais tout ce que j'avais fait… Alors j'ai encore menti… Je suis tellement désolé…

Il se recroqueville, il ne veut toujours pas croiser mon regard. La tristesse peut maintenant se lire sur son visage. Il déglutit encore, il est exactement dans le même état que moi. Il parle sans s'arrêter, parce qu'il a peur de ne pas pouvoir dire tout ce qu'il avait à dire avant que son caractère ne reprenne le dessus.

\- Et puis il y a eu un incident. J'étais encore en haut de l'arbre mais le vent s'est mis à souffler trop fort et j'ai été blessé. Ma queue était déchirée en deux, j'ai eu tellement peur que cela soit définitif. J'ai dû retourner dans l'eau pendant tout une semaine et quand je suis revenu… Tu m'effrayais tellement…

Il prit une grande respiration puis expira, luttant pour ne pas laisser s'échapper ses larmes.

\- Blaise me suppliait d'arrêter et de tout te dire…

C'est moi qui pleure finalement. Je laisse les larmes couler sur mes joues. De celles-ci, je n'en ai pas honte… Ce sont des larmes de joie.

\- Je me suis rapidement rendu compte que je n'étais pas effrayé par toi mais par moi-même. Je me suis dis que si le vent pouvait me blesser ainsi, il pourrait t'arriver la même chose. En deux fois pire, car l'eau, tu la côtoies plus que moi, le vent. Je pourrais te tuer, sans le vouloi. Et hier soir… Harry, oui, j'envisageais de te quitter. De partir loin, loin de toi parce que… Dieu que je t'aime et j'ai si peur… De te faire souffrir, encore et encore…

Son visage est crispé, je ne sais pas comment il fait pour ne pas craquer. Une seule et unique larme coule sur sa joue mais il l'essuie très vite. Et se mit à sourire, mélancolique.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu as entendu mais je lui disais : « Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que de vivre avec lui. Quand je suis proche, toutes mes pensées s'envolent sur ses ailes. Il ne me reste que l'envie de rester dans ses bras, tout le temps, pour toujours…Et je n'arrive pas à partir, je n'arrive pas à m'enfuir. J'oublie même la possibilité de le faire, même si c'est pour le sauver. Je l'aime tellement. »

Il se pince le nez, expire encore une fois. Je pose le récipient vide et tourna Nicka pour lui faire son rot. Elle me vomit encore dessus, je ris sous mes larmes. Draco aussi en jetant un œil furtif vers moi.

\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir menti, fait souffrir et laisser croire le contraire, Harry. Je t'aime… comme un fou, petit aigle !

Cette fois, il se tourne vers moi. J'ai un sourire qui fait trois fois le tour de mon visage. Je l'attrape par la nuque et l'embrasse. Pas qu'une fois. Il répond avec joie, me couvrant de baisers fiévreux et salés.

\- Tu sens pas très bon, glisse-t-il entre nos lèvres.

\- Fermes-la, je murmure.

Quand nous arrivons enfin à nous arrêter, il reste un moment, le front collé au mien. Il n'y avait plus de douleur entre nous, que de l'amour et de la gaieté. Plus de tristesse et de peur, malgré le moment et les enjeux. C'était juste lui et moi, pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de piscine ? Finit-il par demander.

\- Tu ne lâches pas l'affaire, je ris. Quand je t'ai vu ce soir là, avec cet air apeuré, effrayé par moi, j'ai demandé à Hermione de m'apprendre à nager. Je pensais qu'aller dans l'eau baisserait ta peine et ta peur. Je m'éclipsais avec elle. Je ne dis pas que les premiers temps étaient splendides, d'ailleurs la première nuit, je n'ai même pas réussi à aller dans l'eau, mais maintenant je nage comme Nicka. C'est désastreux.

Il rit et m'embrasse à nouveau. Sur mon torse, la petite s'est à nouveau endormie, bercé par mon ventre sûrement.

\- Je voulais que la première fois où tu me verrais dans l'eau, je nage comme un poisson… Mais tout ce que j'arrivais à faire, c'est la danse du noyé. Hermione l'appelait ainsi.

Mon triton m'embrasse sur la joue, le bonheur s'est à nouveau glissé sur son visage. Le mien doit rayonner tout comme.

\- Plus de secrets, d'accord ? Murmure-t-il.

J'hoche la tête et il se recule pour sortir de sa poche un objet qui m'est bien familier. Ce n'est autre que mon collier avec ses deux écailles, celles qui m'ont autrefois sauvé la vie. Je tends ma tête et il le passe délicatement avant de poser sa main sur la tête de ma petite Nicka. Le bébé ronronne.

\- Tu ferais un bon père, me dit-il en se mordant la lèvre.

\- Et toi, bien meilleur, lui rappelles-je.

Jusqu'à maintenant, je n'ai fais que des bourdes alors que ses gestes sont restés calmes et assurés. Il se lève soudainement, regarde au dehors. La pluie a cessé. Cela me comble.

\- Je vais chercher d'autres bûches. On va essayer de rester là au moins une nuit.

J'hoche la tête. Alors qu'il s'en va, je souris tendrement, regardant l'enfant dans mes bras. Je suis rassuré, calmé. Mon couple va repartir sur de bonnes bases, nous sommes confiants que notre avenir pourrait bien se terminer. Et petite sœur, toi que je ne connais que très peu encore, saches que je t'aime déjà comme un fou.

* * *

Le lendemain, à l'aube, Draco et moi sortons de la grotte pour nous assurer que le chemin est libre. Pas de mangemort en vue, rien qui nous empêche de poursuivre notre périple. Nous ne savons toujours pas où aller, mais au moins nous sommes en sécurité. Mon blond me prend soudainement par la main et me colle à lui. Il fronce les sourcils.

\- Je n'ai même pas remarqué que la douleur s'était atténuée…

Je n'ai pas forcément envie de nous disputer mais je ne peux m'empêcher de lui en vouloir.

\- Parce que tu t'es entêté à ne voir que ce que tu voulais. Je murmure. Tu n'arrêtais pas de me dire que tu n'étais pas un animal, mais si tu en es un. Et pour le coup, tu as agis aussi lâchement que nous.

Draco baisse la tête, comme pris en faute. Puis, au lieu de s'offusquer, il finit par sourire et déposer un baiser sur ma joue.

\- S'il y en a bien un qui ne l'est pas, c'est toi, petit aigle. Peut-être qu'un jour tu m'apprendras ce qu'est le courage.

Il m'embrasse à nouveau puis retourne dans la grotte. J'ai un sourire tout de même. C'est étrange que l'on puisse me considérer comme quelqu'un de courageux, moi qui toute ma jeunesse me suis caché pour survivre. Je lève la tête pour regarder le soleil essayer de percer les nuages. Cela fait six mois que j'ai appris à vivre réellement. Six mois que je me suis fait des amis de mon espèce… Seulement six mois en vingt et un ans de vie. C'est insignifiant par rapport à Draco par exemple qui, il y a dix ans maintenant, vivait dans la rue.

Je me retourne vers l'entrée de la petite crevasse. Je regrette amèrement ce que je lui ai dit. Non, il est loin d'être lâche.

\- Harry ? S'écrie-t-il soudainement.

Je me précipite à l'intérieur et le voit, au-dessus du sac de ma sœur.

\- Nicka… S'étrangle-t-il en me montrant le sac.

J'avance lentement. Son ton, ses yeux affolés et son doigt qui pointe l'endroit où mon petit bébé est sensé dormir fait accélérer mon rythme cardiaque. C'est alors que je la vis, dans le sac, et j'écarquille les yeux. Je place une main contre ma bouche, ébahi. C'est impossible. Nicka est noire de peau, avec des yeux bleus si clair. Elle dort toujours, paisiblement. C'est un tout autre bébé, comme si on les avait échangés. Je ne peux m'empêcher de faire le tour de la grotte des yeux, cherchant un autre bébé en vain.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

\- Je crois que tes parents ne nous ont pas tout dis sur elle.

Avec délicatesse Draco la prend dans ses bras. Elle baille, s'agite un peu puis se colle à mon triton pour mieux se rendormir. Et une fois détendue, sa peau se met soudainement à s'éclaircir, ses cheveux se lisse et bataille à nouveau. Je retrouve ma petite sœur, sans aucun doute.

\- Elle peut se transformer ? C'est… son arme ?

\- Non. C'est son pouvoir.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu sais, je suis né en tant qu'aigle, ma mère étant une chasseuse. J'ai une espèce de magie qui me permet de reconnaître et sentir les chasseurs. Je pense qu'elle est chasseuse avec un pouvoir de métamorphose. Notre sang mêlé nous octroie quelque chose de spectaculaire.

\- J'ai remarqué, murmure Draco en caressant son front avec douceur. Tu crois qu'il en existe beaucoup des sangs-mêlés ?

\- Je ne pourrais pas te le dire, je n'en ai jamais rencontré d'autres que Nicka et moi.

\- Cela va devenir beaucoup plus compliqué…

\- Comment ça ?

Je me baisse pour ranger les affaires de la petite. Puis pose le sac sur mon épaule.

\- Déjà que ça va être difficile de paraître normal, toi, moi plus un bébé. Alors en plus si elle se met à changer de formes toutes les cinq minutes. Harry… Je pense qu'on a besoin d'aide. Je sais que tu ne voudras pas qu'on appelle nos amis mais…

\- En effet, hors de question de les mettre plus en danger. Ils ont déjà vécu cela une fois. Et puis, c'est une affaire familiale.

\- Oui, mais…

Draco se tait brusquement, me regardant. Puis il sourit légèrement et je ne peux m'empêcher de faire autant.

\- Bien sûr que tu fais partie de ma famille, Draco. Désolé d'en avoir douté.

\- Non… C'est bon. Ça me va.

Il se penche pour ravir mes lèvres. C'est incroyable comme je n'arrive pas à m'en lasser. Dire qu'il y a moins longtemps que je ne le voudrais, nous ne pouvions même pas nous toucher. Nous regardons tous les deux la sortie avec une boule au ventre. On ne sait pas où aller, ni qui faire confiance. On a toujours l'impression qu'ils pourraient nous retrouver n'importe où. Comme à Poudlard. Je touche soudainement mes poches. Et sors la petite carte rouge de Dumbledore. Je me mords la lèvre et la montre à mon blond.

\- Les chasseurs qui nous ont aidés, ce jour-là, lui dis-je en tirant sur le collier souvenir, je pense que c'était les phœnix.

Draco hausse les épaules.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'ai pas remarqué à quel clan il pouvait appartenir. J'étais trop obnubilé à essayer de te maintenir en vie. Et après qu'ils les ont fait fuir, ils sont partis aussi, sans même essayer de te sauver. Des chasseurs restent des chasseurs, Harry…

\- Oui mais… il n'y a qu'eux qui pourraient nous aider. S'ils l'ont déjà fait une fois, il pourrait le refaire, non ?

Draco me fixe, peu convaincu. Il a ce sourcil froncé comme à chaque fois qu'il n'est pas d'accord. Puis enfin, il soupire et berce ma petite sœur.

\- Si tu penses qu'on peut leur faire confiance.

\- Il n'est pas question de confiance, je rétorque, mais de sécurité. Ma mère était phœnix avant. C'est un bon moyen aussi pour qu'elle nous retrouve.

\- Donc, on retourne à Poudlard ?

\- Non… Je chuchote, pensif.

Je tourne une nouvelle fois la carte dans ma main. Elle est rouge oui, rouge métallique. Comment l'activer pour qu'elle nous montre la voie. Elle vient de l'ordre du phœnix. Furtivement, mon regard croise les braises du feu encore rougeoyantes et je souris. Ce ne pouvait être aussi simple, si ? Mais si je me trompais, je détruisais le seul indice que nous ayons pour rejoindre la base de l'ordre. Finalement, je prends mon courage et la pose sur le tapis de cendre fumante. Et je croise les doigts.

Au bout de quelques secondes à fixer la carte en espérant que celle-ci ne fonde pas, une écriture noire et penchée apparut dessus. A l'aide d'un bâton, je la retire puis la récupère.

\- C'est chaud, je me plains alors qu'elle me brûle un peu les doigts.

\- Qui a-t'il dessus ? Demande Draco, impressionné.

Je lis rapidement les mots avec attention. Cela ressemble à une adresse.

\- Douze Square Grimmaud. Une idée ou cela peut être ?

Draco sourit et sors son portable. Il l'allume et je sursaute quand il se met à sonner au moins une dizaine de fois. Il efface tous les messages sans même perdre son temps à les lire avant de regarder dans le GPS.

\- C'est à Londres en tout cas. Un peu reculé. Tu veux vraiment y retourner ?

\- On n'a pas le choix… Je marmonne. Mais pas à pied, c'est certain.

Nous devons retourner à l'hôtel pour récupérer sa voiture sans que personne ne nous voies. Ce ne serait pas chose facile, d'autant plus que Nicka se réveille doucement, s'agitant dans ses bras. Elle gazouille légèrement, serrant et desserrant ses petits poings. Je cherche dans les affaires une tétine, ou n'importe quoi pour l'empêcher de faire du bruit mais ne trouve rien. Ma mère n'a jamais voulu en avoir, ça déforme les dents, avait-elle dit.

Après s'être mis d'accord, nous remontons la forêt, inquiet. Je respire un bon coup et me concentre. Pas de mangemort à l'horizon. Les auras ont toutes disparues. Ils ont dû nous penser en fuite, bien ailleurs. La voiture est toujours là mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que cela est un peu trop suspect. Alors que Draco s'avançait vers elle, je le retiens du bras. De loin, j'entendais un cliquetis désagréable. La voiture est piégée. Mesure drastique pour des chasseurs qui nous voulaient en vie.

Je vois un couple sortir de l'hôtel et me précipite vers eux.

\- Excusez-moi. Vous allez à Londres ?

\- Oui, me répond l'homme. Vous voulez qu'on vous dépose ?

J'hoche la tête rapidement et il accepte. Draco rechigne un peu et regarde une dernière fois sa voiture en gémissant. Désolé mon chéri, je t'en offrirais une autre bien plus belle. Parce que celle-ci ne tardera pas à faire « boom ». Heureusement, nous sommes déjà loin d'elle.

\- Vous venez d'où, me demande gentiment la jeune femme en se tournant vers nous.

Son sourire se stoppe net quand elle regarde Nicka et bégaye :

\- Excusez-moi mais… votre enfant n'était pas brune ?

Je me tourne rapidement vers elle. Elle portait une jolie teinture de roux. Exactement les mêmes que celle assise à l'avant. Je panique un peu alors que Draco sourit.

\- C'est les reflets de la vitre, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Nous venons de Londres. On est allé voir des amis puis notre voiture nous a lâchés. On reviendra la récupérer plus tard.

La femme hoche la tête, toujours perturbé par Nicka mais nous laisse tranquille. Cette dernière s'endort à nouveau, bercée par la voiture. Draco me la passe quand elle change à nouveau de couleur de cheveux. La changer de place souvent n'éveillera pas leurs soupçons, j'espère. L'ambiance est calme. Le couple sympathique. Je sens la main de Draco se glisser vers la mienne alors qu'il regarde à l'extérieur, le menton posé sur son poing, et il entrelace nos doigts. Je les sers fort, voulant le rassurer. On a déjà échappé aux mangemorts une fois, on y arrivera à nouveau.

* * *

 _ **A suivre...**_

* * *

 _ **Révélation, Draco parle enfin à Harry et se fait tout pardonner. Ils repartent sur de bon pied... vers des chasseurs ? Alors, bon plan ou suicide ? Et que pensez vous de notre petite Nicka/Mystique des familles ?**_

 _ **A bientôt,**_

 _ **Personne ne l'a jamais connue.**_


	4. Le QG des phœnix

**Chapitre 4 :** Le QG des phœnix.

* * *

En quelques heures, nous finissons par atterrir devant la grande maison des chasseurs du clan des phœnix. C'était immense, sombre et lugubre. Pourquoi tous les chasseurs vivent-ils toujours dans ce genre d'endroit ? Pourquoi ne vivent-ils pas dans une grande maison ensoleillée, avec des vitres partout, une piscine, un parc… Ici, on avait l'impression que les vitres avaient été peintes en noir. Je ne sais plus si c'est une bonne idée ou pas. Surtout quand, à l'intérieur, je sens tous ces chasseurs qui nous attendent.

J'ai bien envie de faire demi-tour et de quitter le pays, carrément. Malheureusement, il n'y a pas moyen de retraverser Londres sans nous mettre en danger, surtout Nicka. Draco me prend par les épaules et les serre pour me rassurer.

\- Allons-y, murmure-t-il.

Je m'avance et toque à la porte. Une trappe bien haute s'ouvre et deux yeux nous guettent un instant. Je retiens mon souffle. Puis il la referme, on entend de lourds engrenages et la porte s'ouvre. L'intérieur n'est pas mieux, bien que propre et encore bien entretenu, nous pouvoir voir un long couloir peu illuminé, une moquette aux décorations vaseuses et des tableaux douteux.

\- C'est pour quoi ? Nous apostrophe le géant devant nous.

Bien trop grand pour son propre bien.

\- Albus Dumbledore nous a dit de venir, si jamais nous avions besoin d'aide… Je souffle, perturbé.

Je lui tends la carte roussie par les flammes et il me l'arrache presque des mains. Puis il se détend un peu et esquisse un sourire vraiment pas rassurant du tout. Sur lui, j'avais plus l'impression qu'il voulait nous manger tout cru ou en brochette.

\- Entrez, dit-il alors en se poussant.

Je sus qu'on avait fait une énorme erreur à peine le pied posé à l'intérieur. Outre l'immense bête qui servait de portier, couvert de poil sur tout le visage, le reste de la maison n'en était pas plus accueillant. Il y avait beaucoup, trop, de pièces et je suis certain de ne pas les avoir toutes vues. Dedans certaines, des chasseurs s'activant de-ci de-là, puis un escalier en colimaçon qui montait, encore et encore, donnant l'impression de ne jamais s'arrêter. Quelques chasseurs sortaient pour nous regarder, et je faisais du mieux que je pouvais pour cacher ma petite sœur. On suit un tout petit monsieur cette fois-ci qui nous guide jusqu'un grand bureau, nul autre que celui du directeur.

\- Attendez ici, nous dit-il d'une voix traînante.

Je regarde le vieux et petit homme. Il est à l'image de sa maison, vraiment horrifiant. Draco et moi nous installons sur le canapé, et j'ai un petit sursaut quand la porte se referme derrière nous. Mon blond se masse la tête et chuchote :

\- J'ai l'impression qu'on s'est jeté dans la gueule du loup.

\- Moi aussi, tout ça me fait froid dans le dos.

Draco rit et me prend la main. Il me montre d'un coup de tête la fenêtre et je comprends que ce serait notre porte de sortie. Juste au cas où. Dans mes bras, Nicka s'agite et commence à gémir. Je sens qu'elle va bientôt se mettre à pleurer de faim. Je suis triste, ce n'est vraiment pas une vie pour un bébé de trois mois. Nous n'avons plus qu'à croiser les doigts pour que tout ce passe bien.

Je sursaute comme un fou quand mon portable se met à sonner. Je le sors et décroche.

\- Allô ?

\- Eh, mon pote ! Me vient la voix de Ron. Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Tu sais que tu rates pas mal de cours, là ? Une autre crise avec Draco ou quoi ?

Je me mords la lèvre alors que mon triton, qui bien sûr avait tout entendu, hausse un sourcil mécontent.

\- Non, non. On… Je suis parti… Draco et moi avions besoin de se retrouver. On revient vite.

Le blond soupire. Eh bien !? Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je ne sais pas mentir. Ce que j'ai dit était la stricte vérité en plus. Nous nous sommes retrouvés. Et nous allons revenir… Enfin, normalement.

\- D'accord. Dis, ce week-end, ça te dirait d'aller à la plage ? Marre de ce temps pourri. On prend la voiture, on file dans le sud. Il paraît qu'il va faire beau. Bon, pas assez pour se baigner, mais assez pour un pique-nique.

\- Oui, je murmure. Oui, ce serait génial.

\- Dis à ta sardine de venir aussi. Et de répondre à Blaise. J'en ai marre de l'entendre se plaindre.

\- Je ne me plains pas ! Hurle la voix de Blaise au loin. Attend, Harry ! Il est là ? Passe le moi ! Mais passe !

Je souris alors que j'entends la demie bagarre pour prendre possession du téléphone. Finalement, c'est Blaise qui gagne et qui me demande Draco. Je lui tends et il le met à l'oreille.

\- Oui ?

\- Ah salut toi, espèce d'enfoiré ! T'es sérieux, là !? Tu me dis des trucs et puis disparais pendant deux jours sans donner de nouvelle !

\- J'allais t'appeler… Marmonne mon triton.

\- Tu as de la chance que c'était avec Harry parce que sinon, je t'aurais défoncé !

\- Oh, tu te calmes, petite vipère, se mêle Ron. Il n'y a que moi qui aie le droit de te défoncer.

Blaise siffle hargneusement et je ris. Ces deux-là alors.

\- Je vais raccrocher, Blaise.

\- Non, attend ! Juste…

Il se calme tout à coup et prend une voix très sérieuse.

\- Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit… Enfin, si vous avez besoin de nous. N'hésitez pas ! D'accord. On sera toujours là pour vous. Et appelez-nous.

Il raccroche soudainement et Draco me rend mon portable. Je suis plus ou moins perplexe à la douceur des mots de Blaise, c'était tellement rare de le voir si compatissant pour quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même. Je sais que ce n'est qu'une façade, tout comme celle de Draco, mais c'est étrange quand même. Draco a l'air gêné, il me regarde à peine.

\- Ne dis rien, murmure-t-il.

Il n'a jamais été quelqu'un de très démonstratif, ni pour ses sentiments ni pour parler, encore moins de parler de ses sentiments. Il nous a fallu bien longtemps pour arriver à se dire qu'on s'aimait. Les révélations qu'il m'a faite hier… Je pense réellement qu'il a dû se dire : Soit je lui dis tout, soit je le perds. Et cela me rend heureux un peu plus. Je me penche et pose mes lèvres sur sa joue. Draco se tourne et m'embrasse avec douceur.

Je ne sais pas ce qui nous a réunis, lui et moi. Le destin ? Un petit ange, Cupidon ? Mais je me jure de ne plus jamais le laisser se refermer sur lui. Depuis que je suis à Londres, on a souvent fait éloge de mon courage, comment j'ai pu être assez bête pour le laisser dans un placard au moment où Draco avait le plus besoin de moi. Autant que moi de lui.

Finalement, la porte du bureau s'ouvre à nouveau sur le directeur de l'école. Il est tout souriant, très heureux de nous voir. Nous nous levons pour serrer sa main.

\- Harry, tu as réussi à trouver nos quartiers. Que se passe-t-il ? Que pouvons-nous faire pour toi ? Quel magnifique bébé, c'est le tien ?

Il ne prend pas la peine de rejoindre son bureau, préférant s'asseoir dans le fauteuil qui nous fait face et nous priant de faire de même.

\- Non, je rougis. Voici Nicka, ma petite sœur. Désolé de vous importuner, proviseur, mais nous aurions besoin d'aide. Des chasseurs du clan des mangemorts nous chassent.

\- Encore eux, s'énerve-t-il quelque peu. Combien de temps vont-ils nous casser les pieds !

Je sens que Draco presse ma main. Je sais que ce n'est pas une bonne idée que de rester trop près d'eux, mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Nicka doit dormir dans un vrai lit, plutôt qu'entre ses vêtements dans un sac. De plus, si les phœnix peuvent nous aider à retrouver mes parents… J'espère qu'ils sont en vie, de tout mon cœur. Le directeur nous tend soudainement une boite remplie de bonbons jaune.

\- Un bonbon au citron ?

Nous hochons négativement la tête et il hausse les épaules. Il en prend un.

\- Monsieur, vous nous avez déjà aidés une fois… J'aurais pensé que vous le referiez… Après tout…

Je lui remontre la carte. Il fronce les sourcils en me regardant puis se remit correctement dans le fond de son fauteuil.

\- Bon, commence-t-il en décortiquant le plastique. Sache qu'ici, tu es à l'abri. Il est impossible que les mangemorts se risquent à nous attaquer. Je vois que vous avez tous les deux l'air très fatigué et cette petite aussi. Je vous propose de passer la nuit dans une de nos chambres, que dites-vous ? Les mangemorts finiront par lâcher l'affaire, et vous pourrez retourner dans vos vies.

Je regarde mon triton. Doit-on lui dire ou pas qu'ils ne renonceront pas tant qu'ils n'auront pas récupérer Nicka ? Ou Draco et moi…

\- C'est d'accord, répond Draco avant que je ne puisse parler.

\- Bien, fait le directeur en se levant. Venez, je vous y conduis.

Nous le suivons, de nouveau à travers ses couloirs trop noirs et rustres. Il nous fait monter quelques étages. Dans les escaliers, je sens mes muscles crier scandales, éreintés et courbaturés. La chambre dans laquelle il nous fait nous installer est spacieuse et mes yeux se posent automatiquement sur le lit à baldaquin qui me fait envie. Je n'hésite pas plus d'une seconde à m'allonger dessus quand le directeur nous laisse enfin seul. Nicka juste à mes côtés tente vainement de bouger sans y arriver.

Draco fait le tour de la pièce, le visage toujours inquiet et suspicieux.

\- Il n'y a pas de fenêtre, Harry…

\- Je sais, je murmure.

Moi, je crois que je suis bien trop fatigué pour pouvoir m'inquiéter. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas le temps de m'assoupir que ma petite sœur commence à pleurer dans mes oreilles. Je me redresse et la berce doucement. Draco ressort de la chambre pour aller lui faire à manger et j'avise la salle de bain et ses vêtements sales. Il était temps de passer à la douche. Mes gestes sont plus sûrs, après l'avoir changé de nombreuses fois. Je mordille son petit ventre, la faisant sourire. La passe avec délicatesse sous l'eau, shampouine ses doux cheveux.

\- Tu vois, je lui chuchote, ton grand frère est devenu un vrai pro.

Elle me regarde de ses petits yeux verts et je souris. C'est sûr que plus tard, elle sera magnifique. Je ferais tout pour qu'elle n'ait jamais à souffrir de quoi que ce soit. Draco revient quand je commence à l'habiller. Il est encore moins serein que tout à l'heure.

\- Une nuit, et pas une de plus, me chuchote-t-il. Cet endroit est affreux.

Il me tend son biberon alors que j'hoche la tête, tout à fait d'accord avec lui. Je m'installe dans le lit, semi-allongé sur les coussins et il me rejoint rapidement. Je sens mes yeux se fermer en même temps que ceux de Nicka, bercé par ses petits bruits et les caresses de mon triton. Je me retiens pour ne pas m'endormir.

\- Harry ?

\- Oui ?

\- J'aimerais… Est-ce que tu veux qu'on essaye de prendre une douche ensemble ?

Je le regarde, surpris. Il avait toujours refusé de le faire. Ne voulant pas me blesser sûrement. De l'eau plus de l'eau… Je me mords la lèvre. J'en ai vraiment très envie.

\- Si, tu as trop mal… Tu peux toujours t'éloigner très vite et… J'ai l'impression que cela fait de moins en moins mal pour moi.

\- Pour moi aussi.

Les picotements de ses doigts sur ma peau ne me font plus aussi mal qu'au premier jour. C'est comme des fourmillements. Qu'en sera-t-il une fois que je serais sous l'eau, complètement nu ? Mes ailes vont fondre sûrement, mais qu'importe, tant que je suis avec lui. Quand Nicka a fini de tout boire, elle s'endort paisiblement, le ventre plein. Je la place bien au milieu du lit, Draco vérifie que la porte est bien fermée à clef. Nous nous retrouvons dans la salle de bain et il faut bien dire que la peur me tiraille le ventre.

\- C'est parti, je murmure en ouvrant le jet d'eau.

La chaleur de la douche monte très rapidement, tout comme la désagréable sensation de l'eau, dupliquée par la promiscuité de Draco. Je retire mon t-shirt et le jette à terre avant d'en faire de même avec le sien. Il ne faut pas réfléchir, exactement comme quand j'étais devant la piscine de Poudlard. Se jeter à l'eau tout de suite, et en l'occurrence, là, dans ses bras. Nos torses se collent alors que j'aspire ses lèvres entre les miennes. Il tremble un peu, mais cela ne dure pas. Moi je suis submergé par contre.

Mais ses mains sur mes hanches me rassurent, me rappellent combien il m'aime et s'excuse de me faire souffrir. Nous nous éloignons l'un de l'autre et nous déshabillons. Ce n'est pas la première fois que l'on se voit nus, mais comme nous n'avons encore jamais osé aller jusque-là, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être toujours gêné. J'entre le premier sous l'eau. Elle m'ensevelie, me colle à la peau. Mais l'impression de me noyer ne vient que quand Draco me rejoint.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? Demande-t-il, très inquiet.

\- Oui, j'hoche en cachant ma douleur.

Je dévore chaque parcelle de sa peau de mes yeux. Je sais que cette étape est une de plus pour que nous arrivons enfin à passer à la dernière. Celle qui nous permettra d'être enfin vraiment tout l'un pour l'autre. Il me tend une main que je prends avec lenteur.

\- C'est toi qui guide, me dit-il.

Je le tire vers moi doucement, laissant à mon corps le temps d'assimiler la forte sensation qu'il dégage. Et puis il arrive sous l'eau et son élément reprend complètement le dessus. Je ne peux m'empêcher de m'affaisser légèrement, sentant mon cœur rater quelques battements. Ma respiration devient frénétique. Draco veut reculer mais je le retiens. Il est hors de question de flancher. Je passe mes bras autour de sa taille et le serre contre moi. Il entoure mes épaules des siens.

\- Je suis désolé, me chuchote-t-il tout près de mon oreille.

Son souffle m'excite légèrement, et l'espace de cette seconde, je n'ai ressenti rien d'autre que cela. Je l'embrasse, rapidement et colle nos hanches. Je le sens tout contre ma jambe, il est dur. Je l'ai déjà senti ainsi mais cette fois-ci, complètement nu, ça ne peut que plus me plaire. La douleur se transforme peu à peu en un million de petite étincelle qui nous électrifie de part en part. Il m'embrasse la nuque, j'ai des frissons. J'attrape sa bouche de la mienne, c'est de plus en plus agréable. Je me sens tellement bête de ne pas avoir fait cela avant.

La peur n'est plus là, ne reste que la sensation intense de ses caresses, de sa bouche et de son odeur. Il attrape le gel douche posé sur la petite planche de bois et s'en met sur les mains avant de me l'apposer sur le corps avec douceur. Même ça me fait frissonner de plaisir. Ses mains descendent dans mon dos, sur mes fesses. Il les presse, me collant plus encore à lui. C'est tellement bon. Il me retourne à nouveau et frictionne mon torse, insistant sur mes tétons durcis, embrassant sous mon oreille. Un gémissement sort d'entre mes lèvres sans que je ne le veuille. Je le laisse faire, me laissant aller dans ses bras, sous cette flotte abondante.

J'en ressortirais les ailes collées, je le sais, mais qu'importe. Je ne veux plus qu'il s'arrête.

Surtout quand il commence à passer le savon sur mon pubis, puis empoigne ma verge tendue. Je ferme les yeux, profitant de ce premier moment de plaisir entre nous. Avant que mon plaisir devienne trop fort, je prends le savon à mon tour, me retourne et commence à lui faire la même chose. Je ne veux pas être le seul à profiter. Nous ne pouvons pas savoir si ce moment reviendrait ou pas. J'ai besoin de lui faire comprendre que je ferais tout ce qu'il faut pour le garder.

Le toucher n'est pas simple. Le toucher alors qu'il en fait de même sur moi est pire. Je pose ma tête sur son torse alors que je commence à haleter. J'ai tellement envie de plus. Devons-nous aller plus loin ? Que se passerait-il si on allait encore plus fort ? Beaucoup plus loin ? Avons-nous juste le droit ? Ou la possibilité ?

J'entends son souffle devenir rauque, cela me rassure, je lui fais autant de bien que lui m'en fait. J'ai envie de venir, mais je me retiens. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas, peut-être par orgueil. On s'embrasse à nouveau, mon cœur va exploser. Mais finalement, je ne fais que venir dans sa main, laissant échapper quelques soubresauts. Je suis heureux de voir qu'il en fait de même quelques secondes plus tard. On se nettoie puis je le prend dans mes bras et le serre, l'embrassant comme si c'était la dernière fois.

Enfin, il éteint l'eau et nous sort de la douche pour nous envelopper dans une grande serviette. Je ne peux plus m'arrêter de le regarder droit dans les yeux. Lui non plus ne me quitte plus. Je souris légèrement, il m'essuie le visage avec douceur.

\- C'était bien ? Me demande-t-il avec une toute petite voix hésitante.

\- Très humide, je ris.

Il rit avec moi. Je me sens bien, comme sur un nuage, comme quand je vole dans les airs. Je me mets sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser. Je n'arrive plus à me repaître de lui, comme aux premiers jours, comme les premières fois où nous nous retrouvions, tous les deux sur nos balcons.

\- Et tes ailes ? S'inquiète-t-il.

Je pousse la serviette et les sors. Comme je l'imaginais, elles sont humides, mes plumes les tirent vers le bas et j'ai du mal à les lever. C'est douloureux et je ne peux même pas les agiter. Draco en attrape une et la relève.

\- Ça va… Je me demandais… J'avais peur…

\- D'aller plus loin ? Oui, moi aussi, j'ai hésité. Et puis je me suis dit qu'après tout, nous avions tout le temps. Mettons Nicka à l'abri et après… Nous ferons l'amour.

Il m'a murmuré ses mots à l'oreille, avec tant de sensualité que j'ai encore eu une érection. Je frissonne, j'ai encore envie de lui, même s'il a raison. Je me détache enfin qu'il ne voit pas que je bande encore et remet mes vêtements avec un poil de dégoût. J'aurais préféré avoir quelque chose de propre. Enfin dans le lit, on se serre avec la petite au milieu. Notre douche endiablée m'a encore plus fatigué, je glisse ma main dans la sienne et il me sourit.

\- Essayons de dormir un peu, me murmure-t-il. On aura besoin de force pour nous enfuir, s'il le faut encore.

Je souris et hoche la tête. Mes yeux se ferment en même temps que les siens et je commence déjà à sentir le sommeil m'emporter.

\- Ah, entends-je juste avant que les bras de Morphée me cueille, et je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre me dire de m'en aller. Je suis avec toi, à la vie, à la mort.

J'ai envie de lui dire que l'inverse est tout aussi vrai. Que rien n'arriva plus jamais à nous séparer. Ni les chasseurs, ni notre différence. Mais rien n'y fait. Je m'endors.

* * *

Je me réveille en plein milieu de la nuit, avec une grosse envie d'aller aux toilettes. Je me rassure d'abord en voyant Nicka et Draco dormir profondément. C'est tellement mignon que ça me laisse rêveur un instant. Puis ma vessie me rappelle à l'ordre et je me lève aussi discrètement que possible. Je n'ai pas envie de les réveiller et décide de sortir de la pièce. J'ai repéré des toilettes un couloir plus loin.

En revenant, je passe devant les escaliers et j'aperçois de la lumière en bas. Je me penche pour regarder et entends des voix. Qui pourrait être debout à cette heure-ci ? A part moi bien sûr. Sur la pointe des pieds, je descends et me cache dans l'entrée. Je jette un coup d'œil. L'intérieur ressemble à un laboratoire. Je m'accroupis et m'approche très lentement, espérant que personne ne me remarque. Heureusement, ils ont l'air plongé devant une immense cage de métal. Je n'arrive pas à voir plus. Cela a l'air très important car les trois phœnix dont le proviseur de Poudlard la regardaient avec des sourcils froncés d'impatience.

\- Comment cela « un échec » ? Je croyais que nous étions sur le point d'y arriver ?

\- Monsieur… Nous avions réussi… Mais les gênes ADN du sujet avaient subi de grosses lésions suite à la séparation de son entité.

\- Ce n'est pas assez puissant… Murmure Dumbledore.

\- Monsieur, s'entête le troisième homme. Ce n'est pas la machine qui a besoin d'un nouveau calibrage… Nous pensons que ce sont les sujets qui ne sont pas assez puissants. Treize échecs sur treize, malgré les dosages équivalents.

\- Vous voulez dire que…

\- Nous avons les cobayes idéaux pour cela. Trois qui pourraient sûrement fonctionner.

\- Combien de pourcentage ?

\- Celui-là était à quatre-vingt-trois pour cent. L'aigle royal, quatre-vingt-onze, la chasseuse, quatre-vingt-quatorze. Mais le mieux, c'est le triton. Un royal de pur-sang. Cent pour cent, cela est sûr.

Je reste choqué. Que veulent-ils nous faire ? De quoi parlent-ils ? Quelle séparation souhaitent-ils nous faire ? Je ne veux absolument pas savoir, l'adrénaline fait battre mon cœur à une vitesse ahurissante. Il faut que j'emmène mon triton et Nicka en dehors de cet endroit de fou. Draco avait raison, les chasseurs sont tous complètement barges. Que ce soit des mangemorts ou des phœnix, il ne faut jamais leur faire confiance…

* * *

 _ **A suivre...**_

* * *

 ** _Mais que prépare donc les chasseurs phœnix ? Est-ce qu'Harry arrivera à faire sortir son triton et sa petite sœur avant qu'ils ne les choppent ?_**

 _ **A bientôt,**_

 _ **Personne ne l'a jamais connue.**_


End file.
